Die Steinstatur
by missysan
Summary: Duo und Heero finden ihre Vergangenheit!


Von Ayekasan Die Steinstatur! Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mir natürlich nicht, sondern Sunrise und Bandai also mach ich auch kein Geld damit ! Praining: 1/2  
  
Sie waren gemeinsam in die Berge Japans gefahren, um sich zu entspannen. Duo gefiel es hier sehr. Die Kirschblüten Bäume um ihn herum blühten und verströmten ihren träumerischen duft, der Boden hatte einen zart Rosahnen Teppich bekommen auf dem er nun in seinem schwarzen Kimono dahin spazierte. Bei den anderen hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten, Trowa und Quatre, die sich die ganze zeit über in den armen lagen und ihm zeigten wie glücklich sie waren. Duo freute sich für die beiden aber er ertrug es nicht sie so zu sehen während er einsam war! Und Heero irritierte ihn zu sehr, er hatte sich in den Piloten von Wing Zero verliebt und dieser schien seine Liebe irgendwie zu erwidern. Heero gab sich mühe mit ihm zu reden ohne ihn wie früher zu ignorieren oder ihm zu drohen und er schien sich um ihn zu sorgen, jedoch immer wen Duo versucht ihm nahe zu kommen blockte der Japanische Pilot ab. Duo kam sich einfach verarscht vor und wollte Heero aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
Seine schritte hatten ihn zu einer Steinstatur geführt die er sich nun näher anschaute. Geschockt trat er einen schritt zurück, diese Statur zeigte ihn und Heero engumschlungen, ihn mit schwarzen schwingen auf dem Rücken und Heero mit Engelsflügeln wie sie sich beschützend umarmten. In ihm regte sich etwas, sein zweites ich machte sich bemerkbar und er verwandelte sich in Shinigami, unsichtbar für jeden lebenden Menschen nur sterbende konnten die schwarzen Schwingen, seine unnatürlich leuchtenden Augen und seine spitzen Eckzähne sehen. "Soll ich dir die Geschichte der Statur erzählen Menschenkind?" "  
  
"Ja bitte Tot!" Bat Duo, sie waren ein und dieselbe Person, Shinigami war damals zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm einen Packt vorgeschlagen, Duo wäre sonst gestorben hätte Shinigami seine schützenden Schwingen nicht über ihn gehalten, ihn sanft umfangen. Er hatte Duo gesagt das er bereits Shinigami sein, das er ihn gesucht habe um den Packt zu erneuern so wie in jeder Generation. Duo hatte es nicht verstanden sein Geist war zu verwirt gewesen und so war er den Packt eingegangen.  
  
Heero hatte sich inzwischen auf den Weg gemacht um Duo zu suchen, er wollte mit ihm reden, ihm endlich seine Gefühle gestehen. Er hatte sich schon immer von dem Amerikanischen Piloten angezogen gefühlt, doch erst jetzt war ihm klar geworden das es Liebe war die er für Duo empfand, doch hatte er angst seinen einzigen Freund durch sein Geständnis zu verlieren. Erst vor zehn Minuten hatte ihm Quatre erzählt das Duo seine Gefühle erwiderte und so hatte Heero sich hoffend auf den Weg gemacht. Seine schritte führten ihn auch direkt zu Duo, doch spürte Heero das irgendetwas anders war und blieb einige Meter hinter Duo stehen. Dieser begann zu sprechen, doch Heero merkte sofort das es nicht Duo´s eigene Stimme war, verwundert hörte er zu.  
  
"Sünde war der Sohn des Teufels, er war die Sünde die den Menschen das Verderben brachte! Er war einsam den jeder Mensch dem er zu nahe kam wurde zu einem Sünder und so hielt er sich fern von ihnen." Duo spürte Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen, er fühlte sich wie Sünde, den auch er hatte den Menschen die er liebte bisher nur schmerz und Tod gebracht. Er musste an Solo und die Maxwell Church denken. "Weine nicht Menschenkind, es ist lange her! Hör dir den Rest der Geschichte an!" Heero starrte ungläubig auf seinen Freund, er glaubte immer wieder schwarze Schwingen auf Duo´s Rücken zu sehen aber immer wen er genauer hinsah verschwanden sie! Und Duo würde sich doch nicht selbst Menschenkind nennen? Er selbst wusste dass in ihm noch eine zweite Gestalt lebte, die ihn immer rettete und ihn zu dem machte was er war. Ob es bei Duo genau so war? "Ja so ist es! Höre Shinigami gut zu dann wirst du verstehen Menschenkind!" Heero spürte das der Kriegs Engel seinen Körper kurz übernommen hatte, wie ihm strahlend weiße Flügel wuchsen und er ein sanftes Licht ausstrahlte, das nur reine Menschen sehen konnten, dann war er wieder verschwunden und Heero sah wieder zu Duo, lauschte wieder Duo´s Stimme? Nein Shinigami´s Stimme!  
  
"Damals gab er an diesem Ort keine Menschen und so kam Sünde oft hier her um sich an der Wunderschönen Gegend zu erfreuen. Eines Tages erschien vor ihm ein Engel, strahlend schön mit reinen weißen Flügeln und Silber leuchtenden Augen. Der Engel hatte keine Angst vor ihm er schaute in Sünde´s schwarz leuchtenden Augen und umarmte ihn dann beschützend. Er sagte Sünde bräuchte nicht mehr traurig sein, denn er würde von nun an bei ihm bleiben und ihn beschützen! Sünde war von dem Engel und seiner Geste so überwältigt das er sich dem Engel anvertraute und zu Gott betete das dem Engel durch ihn nichts geschah. Als er den Engel fragte wie er heiße, antwortete dieser, er seihe der Engel der Reinheit um die Sündigen zu reinigen und ihnen die Liebe zu zeigen. Sünde wusste nicht was Liebe war und Reinheit zeigte sie ihm, brachte ihm bei zu Lieben und zu vertrauen. Die beiden wollten den anderen nicht mehr missen und so blieben sie hier!"  
  
Duo spürte das die Geschichte noch nicht zu ende war, etwas Schreckliches würde denn beiden widerfahren und wieder lief ihm eine vereinzelte Träne die Wange hinab, Shinigami zog seine Schwingen um Duo um ihn zu beruhigen, er wusste das auch das zweite Menschenkind hinter ihnen stand und somit auch sein Engel! Auch das zweite Menschenkind weinte still in sich hinein und er spürte wie sein Engel schützend seine Flügel ausbreitete. Doch er würde ihnen die Wahrheit über sie erzählen und so erzählte er weite.  
  
"Sie Liebten sich von ganzem Herzen vereinten ihre Seelen, ihre Körper, in Liebe. Doch als sie erwachten hatten sie sich verändert. Sünde´s Augen waren nicht mehr schwarz sondern indigofarben, die Züge des Dämonen waren weicher geworden. Er lächelte seinen Geliebten sanft an und freute sich darüber, doch als er Reinheit ansah erschrak er. Reinheit´s Augen waren nicht mehr silbern sondern kobaltblau sie strahlten leichte Kälte aus, nicht mehr die strahlende wärme wie zuvor, auch die Züge des Engels waren härter geworden und seine erwiderndes lächeln war nur noch ein schatten des vorherigen! Ein furchtbares Gelächter schalte durch den Wald und der Teufel erschien vor ihnen. Reinheit klammerte sich an Sünde und dieser umfing ihn beschützend, beide sahen sie ängstlich zum Teufel der höhnisch Lächeln vor ihnen stand. "Du bist mein Sohn, du bist die Sünde! Dachtest du, du könntest glücklich werden? Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe! Reinheit die, die Sünde läutert und Sünde die, die Reinheit beschmutzt wie lustig! Für das was ihr angerichtet habt werde ich eure Seelen von euren Körpern trennen auf das ihr euch nie wieder zu nahe kommen könnt!"  
  
"Sie wussten schon vorher das sie sterben würden, doch sie bereuten es nicht den sie Liebten sich!" Wisperte Duo leise. "Ja so war es Menschenkind, sie starben glücklich, doch auch Gott war wütend über ihre Liebe zueinander und so bestimmte er das zwei Kinder geboren werden sollten, die immer wiedergeboren werden um die Seelen der beiden zu tragen!" "Und er machte aus Sünde, Shinigami den tot." Duo´s Stimme brach er konnte nicht weiter sprechen zu geschockt war er darüber. " Und aus Reinheit machte er einen Krieger um dem Tot seine Opfer zu liefern!" Heero war näher gekommen seine Beine zitterten, am Anfang glaubte er es sei nur eine Geschichte doch jetzt? Als er vortrat sah er die Statur und ihm wurde klar dass es die Wahrheit war und das erschrekte ihn zu tiefst. Duo sah ihn traurig an, tränen liefen ihm über die Wange, auch Heero merkte das er weinte zum ersten mal in seinem Leben weinte! Langsam ging er zu Duo der zu schwanken angefangen hatte. Shinigami hatte sich zurückgezogen und dessen kraft fehlte Duo nun er fühlte wie seine Beine weich wurden und er in Heero´s starken Armen landete. "Hee-chan? Ich wollte dir.!" "Ich weiß, mir geht es genau so!" Beschützend nahm er Duo fest in die Arme und Duo erwiderte seine Geste, sie brauchten keine Worte mehr, ihre Seelen waren vereint! Sie saßen noch lange so da bis sie endlich die kraft fanden zu den anderen zurück zu kehren.  
  
  
  
Epilog1 Quatre spürte bei der Rückkehr seiner Freunde das nun alles gut war, Heero und Duo hatten endlich zueinander gefunden. Doch er spürte auch dass irgendetwas mit den beiden geschehen war! Trowa umarmte ihn liebevoll und er schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn.  
  
Epilog2 "Hee-chan.könntest du.ähm also." Er konnte Heero doch nicht sagen das er nicht alleine schlafen wollte, er würde ihn für einen Schwächling halten oder? Duo sah verlegen so niedlich aus! Heero konnte sich denken was Duo wollte, ihm ging es nicht anders aber fragen würde er nie das war ihm zu peinlich, also legte er sich einfach neben Duo. Dieser kuschelte sich zaghaft an Heero als dieser seine Arme um ihn legte wurde Duo mutiger und kuschelte sich richtig an Heero, genoss dessen wärme. "Oyasumi nasai Koi!" Duo riss seine soeben geschlossenen Augen wieder auf und starrte Heero perplex an, Heero lächelte nur und gab Duo einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Heero sag´s noch mal biitttttttttteeeeeee!" Duo zeigte Heero seinen süßesten Hundeblick und dieser konnte nur lächeln. "Oyasumi nasai Koi!" "Arigato Koi ai shiteru !" Heero freute sich unheimlich über Duo´s Worte, besonders als Duo sich vorbeugte und ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste. Heero erwiderte den Kuss öffnete einladend seine Lippen und lud Duo´s Zunge ein mit seiner zu tanzen!  
  
Epilog3 Endlich waren Reinheit und Sünde wieder vereint, die beiden Menschenkinder hatten doch zueinander gefunden und waren nicht wie so oft, vor ihrem zusammen treffen gestorben. Schon so oft waren sie gestorben so dass ihre Seelen ins Jenseits zurückkehren mussten bis sie Wiedergeboren wurden! Doch jetzt endlich hatten sie es geschafft!  
  
Endgültiges Ende! Wirklich!  
  
Owari P.s. ich liebe Feedback! Also immer her damit! 


End file.
